


What Does My Saviour Look Like

by kaisgirl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisgirl/pseuds/kaisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kelley rescues Hope not only from herself but from the dangers posed to her after witnessing a terrible act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic so i hope u enjoy

Hope's POV  
Everything seems be going wrong I need to get out was all I could think. Its not like staying was an option after what I had just witnessed. So in my desperate state I just chucked a hand full of things into my duffel bag and got into my car and drove. I had been driving for 20miles when I decided to pull over at the next rest stop as I had no idea where I was heading all I knew was that I had to leave Seattle and could never go back. At the rest stop realization began to sink in and I couldn’t suppress the urge to cry so I let the tears cascade down my face. It took 10minutes for me to get my composure back and I didn’t know how long it would last for so I did the only thing I could think of and took a map out of the glove compartment and decided on a destination. This took a while as I really wanted to get as far away from Seattle as possibly but there was a part of me that didn’t want to go too far as Seattle was my home it was where my family was. In the end I decided that I would make my way to Georgia and wait and see what would transpire.

The drive to Georgia was long. It took nearly 2 days to reach Fayetteville which didn’t surprise me as I knew I was in for a long drive once I had picked my destination. The one thing I didn’t plan on though was where I was going to stay once I had arrived in Fayetteville. Pulling up into town I had no idea where I going to stay a fact that was now starting to bother me so I pulled over and decided that I would walk around town until I found somewhere that I liked the look of. Finally I found a Holiday Inn Express which I decided would do for now. Once I had secured a room for a week I went back to where I had parked my car and took it to the hotel car park. Once I had arrived back the hotel I decided that a shower would help me to relax. The shower did the trick as I was more relaxed than I had been for several day. 

Deciding to leave my hotel room was a decision that I made without thinking. As soon as left my room I realized that maybe I wasn’t ready to leave the room but I urged myself to walk down the corridor and out of the hotel. Once I had successfully talked myself into going out of the reception area of the hotel I decided I would find somewhere to go and eat. I left the car at the hotel as I needed the fresh air a decision that I would later come to regret. Once I had eaten I decided to go for a walk around Fayetteville even though I had not to long since walked around the town. The fresh air seemed to be doing me good until I saw him. 

Shock swept through me as I couldn’t believe he was here. Questions flooded into my head ‘How does he know where I am’ ‘Does he know I am here’ ‘What am I going to do’ ‘What do I do now’. All of this was running through my head and I realized that he hadn’t yet seen me which made me feel a little bit safer. Even though I knew he hadn’t seen me yet I knew he would if I didn’t move quickly. But as soon as I turned to walk the other way he turned around and he saw me. ‘Shit Hope you have to move’ was what came into my head as soon as he had turned around but I couldn’t do anything I couldn’t move I was in shock. He was steadily approaching me when my brain decided to screech ‘RUN YOU HAVE TO RUN’ this was all it took for me to start running back in the direction that I had just come from. I was running as fast as I could but I could feel him gaining ground on me and I didn’t know what to do. As I was still deciding what to do to increase the gap between us I spotted my opportunity as there was a slender gap in traffic and I just went for it knowing full well that if I didn’t time my sprint through the traffic I would end up hurt but knowing if I timed it right then he wouldn’t be able to follow me straight away. Just as I was about to run out into the gap in traffic I heard the squeal of a car coming to a stop at the side of me and a hurried “Quick get in” I didn’t hesitate to get into the car once I was in the car all I could say was “Floor it.” Once the car was moving I let out a sigh of relief and whispered “thank you” to my saviour. After we drove for about 15minutes my saviour pulled into a multi parking lot and pulled into a spot on the 2nd Level.

Kelley’s POV  
Even though I loved here in Fayetteville I couldn’t help but think about leaving. Its not that I don’t love everything about Fayetteville its just that at times I feel like I’m been held back from fulfilling my full potential. As I was contemplating leaving I decided to go for a drive around town like I always do when I feel like this as it helps me clear my head and realize that if I did indeed leave then I would miss everything about Fayetteville too much. As I was stuck in the traffic on the high street I saw this woman freeze where she was standing. I just sat there staring at this woman for the next 30seconds until the traffic started moving again. As the traffic was moving I was fully focused on the road when I saw the same woman who had froze a minute ago come running at full pelt down the side walk closely followed by this guy. It took me a minute to realize what was happening but as soon as I had realized what was happening I quickly accelerated and pulled up along side the woman who was running and shouted “Quick get in”. I didn’t really know what I was doing but I didn’t need to hear the words “Floor it” as I knew I had to get outta here. So I did I floored it but as the traffic was hardly moving I had to manoeuvring in and out of traffic in order to get away from the angry looking man who was chasing after the woman I had just saved.

After I had stopped at a multi story parking lot I didn’t know what to do next so I asked “Are you ok?” it took the woman a minute to formulate the response “Yes I’m okay just a little shaken up. Thank you for rescuing I don’t know what I would have done without you I’m Hope by the way.” My response was instant “Your welcome I’m glad that your okay Hope” The woman opposite just stared at me as though I had forgotten something and I couldn’t for the world think of what it was until Hope spoke and said “Really thank you again it means a lot that a stranger would stop and think to help me out” “Really there is no need to keep thanking me Hope it was my pleasure to help you. Oh and by the way I’m Kelley.” “Well its nice to meet you Kelley”

Hope’s POV  
All I could think in my head was Kelley has saved me she’s saved me from him. After I had said thank you and told Kelley my name I thought that she would say who she was but she didn’t well she did but not straight away. After the initial conversation we had the car went deadly silent as neither of us knew what to say. Kelley just sat there staring out the window and I just sat there staring at Kelley. Finally I broke the silence that we had descended into “Kelley” “Yeh” “Could you please drive me back to my hotel” “Sure I can where you staying” “At the Holiday Inn Express” The drive back to my hotel was in silence as neither of us could find the words to say. Once Kelley had pulled into the hotel car park I went to get out of the car when Kelley said “I’m not letting you stay here by yourself” I was going to protest but the look on Kelley’s face told me that she was serious about not leaving me alone. As we got out of the car and walked to my hotel room I mumbled out another “thank you” which Kelley just smiled at. Once we arrived at my hotel room I quickly opened the door and ushered Kelley inside. Once we were safely inside the room I crossed to the bed and sat there letting realization settle in and I couldn’t suppress the sigh of relief that escaped from my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kelley keeping a close eye on me. After I had showered and changed I offered Kelley some clothes to sleep in which Kelley accepted with “thanks you gonna be ok whilst I take a quick shower?” My response of “Yes I’ll be ok whilst you take a shower” was a little shaky but firm. Whilst Kelley was in the shower I couldn’t help but worry and fell a little unsafe, once Kelley had emerged from the bathroom I let out another sigh as I suddenly felt safer now that Kelley was in the room with me. Once Kelley had climbed into bed and I had turned the light off I mumbled “I’m glad you are here with me, as I feel really safe with you right here next to me” Kelley I could tell didn’t really know what to say so I continue “When you was in the bathroom I didn’t feel very safe and I know it’s silly as you was only in the other room and once you came out the bathroom I totally felt myself relax as I felt safe as you were back in the same room as me” Kelley didn’t say anything and I found myself saying ‘well done Hope you’ve messed things up with her now, well done you’ve totally freaked her out.’ When Kelley didn’t say anything I felt like an idiot until she pulled me into a hug and whispered “I’m glad I make you feel safe” The last I remember about before been engulfed in sleep is feeling very safe in Kelley’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope knows she has to leave Fayetteville now she has been found but it isn't as easy as she would have hoped.

Kelley's POV  
When I awoke it took me a few minutes to realize where I was, once I had realized where I was the events of the previous day flooded into my mind and I couldn't quite believe that the previous day had happened. Forcing myself to move from the bed was a task which I could do even though I had to praise my arm out from underneath Hope who was still sleeping soundly. As Hope was still sleeping soundly I decided I would make a trip into town so that I could go and get some clean clothes from my apartment and something for the both of us to eat. After I had decided what I was going to do I left the hotel room making sure to take the room key with me so I could get back into the room. As I was getting into my car and pulling into the morning traffic I couldn't help but think 'please let her be okay whilst I'm not there'. The whole drive back into town was a stressful one.

Hope's POV  
I suddenly awoke with the sense of feeling uneasy and not as safe as I felt the previous night. Sitting up in bed I realized that I was all alone in my hotel room, thinking that Kelley had maybe gone into the bathroom I told myself to relax as Kelley was just in the bathroom but she wasn't. Realizing that I needed to use the bathroom I got up and crossed the room to the bathroom door and knocked but when there was no reply after a minute I decided to just open the door and enter the bathroom, once inside the bathroom I realized that Kelley wasn't here. After leaving the bathroom I went back and sat on the bed not wanting to think about what was happening and what had happened the previous day, sitting on the bed was when I came to the stark realization that my saviour Kelley had abandoned me and left me. For some reason this seemed to bother me than it should have and I couldn't for the life in me work out why it bothered me so much. Having told myself that I would be fine without Kelley I started to plan what I would do next but I honestly didn't know what I should next. As I was pondering over what to do next I heard someone fumbling with the lock to the hotel room. All I could think was 'oh god he's here what do I do' These thoughts were soon pushed from my head as the person entering my hotel room wasn't the man I was so afraid of it was Kelley.

Kelley's POV  
When I had entered the room I swear I could see fear etched into Hope's features. When I placed the things that I had brought for breakfast down on the bedside cabinet Hope looked at me with fear still etched into her features so I did the only thing that I could think of and pulled her into a hug and held her tight whispering "Your okay it's only me I'm not going to hurt you" I felt Hope relax a little at these words which was good. When I released Hope from the hug she looked so much more relaxed that I couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of me. "Why on earth are you smiling Kelley?" the question shocked me but my reply was instant "I'm smiling because when I arrived back here you looked so scared like you was expecting the worst and you still looked like that once I had entered the room and deposited breakfast on the bedside table that I decided that I had to do something to make you relax and the only thing that I could think of was to give you a hug and it worked didn't it as you are now nice and relaxed aren't you?" "Yes I am aren't I" was Hope's reply and I swear to you I could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I could feel myself staring so I mentally told myself 'Kelley stop just stop' My staring however hadn't gone unnoticed by Hope 'crap'

Hope's POV  
I could feel Kelley staring at me but for some reason it didn't seem to bother me as much as it possibly should off. I had decided whilst we ate breakfast that I would just ask Kelley the questions that I had "Kelley why did you leave this morning?" my question seemed to catch Kelley off guard as she just looked confused and surprised at the same time, this was something that made my heart flutter. When Kelley regained composure she answered with "I needed to go home so I could shower and put on fresh clothes and I also thought that you wouldn't want to go and get breakfast so I thought whilst you was still soundly sleeping I would leave so I could get to my apartment and the bakery before the mad rush in town and I thought you'd still be asleep when I got I'm sorry that I worried you." When Kelley started to talk I wasn't really paying any attention to her as all I could think was 'she looks really cute when she's confused' but then I remember Kelley was answering my question so I told myself to pay attention. I was shocked when Kelley said she was sorry for worrying me that it was now my turn to be completely thrown of guard but I soon regained focus and asked the next question that I had "Why did you insist on staying with me last night Kelley?" "Well I didn't want to leave you on your own Hope as I was worried that you would go into shock and I thought you might have liked the company" "I did like the company thank you, it was really sweet of you to stay with me through the night -" just as I was abouts to ask my next question Kelley cut me off by saying "It was nothing really I'm glad I stayed I'm glad that you feel safe with me" All my other questions were forgotten at Kelley's words 'wow did she really say she was glad that she stayed and that she was happy I felt safe with her around wow' I couldn't stop these thoughts from floating around my head so I didn't try to stop thinking them. 

As soon as I looked around the room I knew that what I had to do next was going to be much harder than I thought it would be. Knowing this I decided I had to Kelley that I had to leave Fayetteville as it wasn't safe for me here anymore. As I turned towards Kelley's I found I couldn't her in the eyes. I heard my name "Hope" coming from somewhere and it took me a minute to realize that it was Kelley who had said my name 'this is going to be so hard' "Kelley I have to explain something to you and I want you to promise me that you'll understand" "Okay Hope whatever it is you have to say can you just say it already I'm starting to worry over here" Just as I was abouts to explain to Kelley my plan to leave and that I would be leaving by myself I heard something that made me shut up and motion for Kelley to do the same thing. Someone was approaching my hotel room and I knew it wouldn't be a member off staff as I had informed them when I arrived that I would let them know when I wanted my room cleaning "Oh no he's here Kelley we have to leave right this minute do you understand" "Yes" The only way out that wasn't pasted him was for us to leave through the window as we were exiting the room through the window I couldn't help but think 'leaving isn't as easy as I thought it would be'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kelley convinces Hope to stay one more night could a confession on Hope’s part make her wonder if running is the only way

Kelley’s POV  
All I can think as were running towards my car is ‘please let us get away please don’t let him catch us’ I could tell Hope was scared as she had the same look on her face as she had when I arrived back this morning. Climbing into my car I couldn’t help but think that it was my fault that he had found Hope I couldn’t stop these thoughts from coursing through my veins. Hope seemed to notice a change in my demeanour as she gave me a reassuring look which calmed me down enough to drive out of the hotel parking lot and hit the highway. We had been driving for about 20minutes when I decided to pull over and ask what Hope’s plan was. “Hey Hope what are we gonna do?” 

Hope’s POV  
Kelley’s question struck me as odd. “Well Kelley I’m going to get as far away from Fayetteville as I can and I don’t know where my next destination will be” as I said this I could feel Kelley becoming distressed and I didn’t know what I should do and before I could say anything else Kelley mumbled “Oh your going to go away by yourself” I knew just by the way Kelley spoke that she was upset and at the same time angry that I’d even consider leaving her behind, but all I could think was ‘I’ve gotta make it out this town and not look back’. 

Kelley’s POV  
After what felt like a lifetime of sitting in silence as Hope didn’t know how to respond to what I had said, I decided that I would be the one who broke the silence “well if your leaving by yourself then I’ll let you get on, you can take my car” as I was abouts to get out of the car Hope grabbed my hand and whispered “don’t leave me”. Suddenly I didn’t know what to do as Hope just said that she wanted to go on by herself and now when I decide to leave she asks me not too ‘what are you trying to do to me Hope’. “Hope you have to decide what you want to do you can’t tell me your going by yourself and then ask me to stay so just make up your mind already” I tried to say this as evenly as possible but that was impossible because of every emotion running through my body. We sat in silence for a while me biting back any more comments I might say and Hope well I hoped she was deciding what she wanted. Eventually the silence became too much for me to handle and I had to get out of there as I knew that if I sat there and waited for Hope to reply she could break my heart. Hope didn’t stop me from getting out of the car this time which didn’t surprise me as she looked deep in thought once outside the car I couldn’t help but pace back and forth trying to decipher my thoughts and feelings about everything that has happened today and yesterday. The longer I paced the more I came to realize that I couldn’t let Hope leave without me as I had some sort of feelings for her and I know if I tell her then she’ll just take off and leave me and I can’t have that, getting back into the car I told myself ‘be brave Kelley’.

Hope’s POV  
I saw Kelley was getting back into the car and I knew that I had to say something about what I was going to do but the thing was how could I tell Kelley that I wanted her to leave her friends and possibly family behind to come with me, I can’t do that can I? But Kelley saved me from having to ask her this by asking me “Hope I know you want to leave and go by yourself but I don’t think you should go just yet I think you should plan where you’re going before you go that way you have something to focus on whilst driving” “Kelley I can’t go back!” “Hope it’s just for one night and don’t worry you can stay at my apartment and that way I can help you plot your escape and it would also allow me go by you some essential items for travel as you left all of your thing back at the hotel so just think about it please Hope” So here I was faced with another quandary stay the night at Kelley’s where she can help me plot my escape or leave straight away. The decision I made was probably the easiest decision I have had to make in the past few years “Kelley I would be delighted to stay at your apartment tonight and have you help me thank you for been so kind” from the way Kelley looked I could tell that she wasn’t expecting me to say that I would stay in town for another night, as I was waiting for Kelley to respond I kept glancing at her in the hope that she would say something but she didn’t say anything she just turned to face me with a great big smile etched on her face, which is something I could get used too, the smile on Kelley’s face that is. I was seriously falling for Kelley even though I only meet her yesterday ‘maybe there is another way maybe I don’t have to leave after all’. 

For the first time since I met Kelley the 20minute drive back into Fayetteville was a fun and relaxed environment which was something that that I didn’t think would happen for the foreseeable future but I hadn’t counted on meeting Kelley had I. All throughout the journey back into town and to Kelley’s apartment I couldn’t help but think ‘maybe she likes me too’ but this was something I wouldn’t allow myself to dwell on as Kelley said she’d help me plan my departure from Fayetteville and away from danger, pulling up into the parking lot of Kelley’s apartment building I came to a decision about whether or not I would tell Kelley the truth about everything about why I was running from this man and why I had to flee Fayetteville. I decided that I wasn’t going to tell Kelley everything. This was for the best well that’s what I told myself but I couldn’t help the war that was going on in my head ‘she saved me so I should explain everything’ ‘she doesn’t need to know everything heck she doesn’t have to know anything’ no matter what I tried to get the argument against telling Kelley everything out of my head it didn’t work it only succeeded in making that argument more prominent which I wasn’t liking as I wanted to be honest about everything I wanted to tell Kelley everything.   
Getting from the car to Kelley’s front door was a haze as I was still trying to erase all thoughts from my mind. Upon entering Kelley’s apartment I was taken aback at how beautiful the place was it was almost as beautiful as the woman who lived here a perfectly timed “Hope” stopped that trail of thought as I spun around so that I was facing Kelley “You have a really nice apartment Kelley its beautiful” I mentally tacked on just like you. Kelley just seemed to beam when I complimented her apartment, seeing Kelley smile made my own smile grow. After Kelley had given me the grand tour of her apartment she preceded to lead me towards the kitchen where she sat me sit whilst she made some food, having perched myself on a stool I asked “Do you want any help making the food Kelley?” “No thanks Hope I’ve got it covered” “OK so what are we having to eat then Kelley?” “Well Hope we are going to have spicy chicken with potatoes and salad” “Sounds nice” Watching Kelley making food for the both of us was really rather funny as she would do something goofy which would make me laugh. Whilst cooking Kelley turned on her CD player and I was shocked at what I was hearing as I didn’t take Kelley for a Spices Girls fan but sure enough the Spice Girls 2 Become 1 was playing and Kelley was singing along which was something that I would defiantly remember as it only proceeded to make Kelley even more amazing in my eyes. After we had eaten and cleaned up I decided that I had to tell Kelley “Kelley I … erm I need to tell you something” but telling Kelley how I felt also meant that I would have to tell her everything else it meant I would have open old wounds which I had told myself I would never do. “Ok. Hope you don’t have to look scared you can tell me I promise no matter what it is we can work it out together.” I should have known Kelley would pick up on the fact I had suddenly turned a pale colour I took along breath before I spoke “Kelley I don’t know how to tell u this so I’m just going to come and say it Kelley, ok well here goes Kelley ever since you saved me yesterday I can’t seem to stop thinking about you and how I think I’m developing feelings for you, well there you go that’s it” when I looked at Kelley after I had finished speaking I was shocked to see that she had this huge grin on her face ‘thank you’ 

Kelley’s POV  
Did Hope just say that she was developing feelings for me ‘oh my goodness, I shouldn’t be this happy should I well at least I now know’ “Hope I didn’t expect you to say that but I’m glad you did I have something to tell you too” from the look on Hope’s face when I said this I could see she was preparing for the worst possible outcome. Not been able to stand seeing the look Hope had written all over her face I closed the gap between us and pulled her closer to me “Hope its okay I am developing feelings for you too” after I said this what little space between us quickly vanished as I was kissing Hope and Hope was kissing me ‘I can’t believe this is happening I can’t believe I’m kissing Hope’ Once we broke apart I couldn’t stop the smile that had formed, in fact I didn’t want to stop smiling in this moment.

Hope’s POV  
When Kelley told me she had to tell me something I immediately thought the worse, Kelley developing feelings for me was something I didn’t expect but then again I didn’t expect to still be in Fayetteville let alone I didn’t expect Kelley and here she was. When Kelley closed the distance between us and pulled me close I held my breath waiting for her to say the worse but she didn’t she said she was developing feelings for me too and hearing Kelley say that made me so happy and the next thing I know I’m kissing Kelley and she’s kissing me. After we broke apart I couldn’t help but smile and I could see that Kelley was doing the same, which was something that I wanted to see a lot more off in fact I wanted to see a whole lot more of Kelley but I knew I had to now tell Kelley everything that had happened to me which lead here to Fayetteville which in turn lead me to Kelley. Telling myself there will be time to tell her everything I needed to I decided that I tell her the one thing I knew would make this moment even better. “Kelley I’m not going to leave Fayetteville straight away as I want to stay here with you, but I know its not safe for me here anymore”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting here in the cold light of day just makes everything clearer more complicated more complex. I don't know what to do I really don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting this sooner but I lost all the documents on laptop. So I apologise for not updating sooner. Anyways I hope you guys open joy this chapter :)

Just sitting here in the lounge contemplating the events of the past few days that changed my life. It's 06:30 and I'm wide awake. Yesterday was a long day filled with a get away and a confession a confession of my feelings towards Kelley. Kelley the most amazing person I have ever met. 

Just reflecting on the events that have lead me here to Kelleys apartment make me want to just crawl back into bed and never leave it. To be honest with myself I am so scared. I don't know what is going to happen now. All I know is that I have to leave Fayetteville I have to get somewhere safe. But is anywhere safe from him. I don't know anymore. I thought I would be safe here but no he found me the same day I arrived.

Now I have to worry about Kelley as well. He has seen Kelley with me so now I don't know what he will to Kelley. This is such a mess. Honestly all I know is that I have to flee so ponder rather then later. Kelley. I have Kelley to think about now as well. I love Kelley and I've only known her a short period of time. The only options that I have are to flee with Kelley accompany me or to leave Kelley behind. But if I leave Kelley behind will she be safe from him. All I want is for Kelley to be safe. 

The old me would have left Kelley behind already but I just can't seem to find it in me to go and leave her. But if Kelley came with me she would find out why I was running in the first place which isn't something that I want her to find out. Apart of me wants to tell Kelley what I saw and went through but the other part of me is scared that once she knows she will reject me and demand I leave which isn't something I want to do.How did I let things get so complex and complicated. If only I knew. 

As I was sat lost in thought I didn't see Kelley approach me but I felt her pull me into a hug. When she let go I didn't feel as scared yes I was still really scared but with Kelley here she makes me feel safe. "Kelley I want you know that I plan on leaving as soon I can and I want you to come with me" "hang on one second you just want to leave and never come back you want to run away what does running away solve" "running away means that we can be safe " "yeh but how long will we be safe for Hope. Running away may be what you want but it's not what I want. You have a choice Hope you can run away and be a coward or you can stay here with me and we can work through this situation together but that's entirely upto you Hope." 

With that said Kelley just left me alone to think. Would she still want to stay and work through the situation which me if she knew everything. All I know is that I don't want to lose Kelley and I can't see a way out of this without Kelley knowing exactly what has gone on. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I set of to find Kelley. Once I found Kelley in the kitchen all my fears came back. "Kelley I have decided to stay here with you and work thing out I know that you want to know everything that's happened but please I can't tell you everything well at least not yet as I am so scared and I'm not ready to repeat what happened to myself let alone anyone else just yet but Kelley just promise me when I do tell you you won't leave me" "Hope I promise I won't leave you no matter what you tell me and I can see your scared and aren't ready to tell me anything just yet. But that's okay as you'll tell me when you are ready to okay I trust you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also I might let you guys know of what Hope is keeping hidden and why she ran after witnessing what she did. Hopefully the next chapter will be better for you guys and I promise not to take so long to update next time


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Kelley is out in town doing some shopping Hope comes to a conclusion. What will Hope decide to do. Will she wait for Kelley to return or will she run

Today is the day. Today I will tell Kelley. I have to tell Kelley now that I have dragged her into this. But how do I tell her. Oh gosh I wish I didn't have to tell her. What if she hates me once she finds out. Do I really want to lose my only friend at the moment. Do I want to lose the one person I feel perfectly safe with.

I might not want to tell Kelley but I have to. Right now Kelley isn't here so I don't have to get into things just yet. To be honest I think once Kelley hears this she will tell me to leave so my previous dilemma of whether to stay or leave will have been solved. I know I decided to stay for a little while but I know it's not safe here.

Kelley's apartment is small but so full of life just like she is. On second thoughts I can't stay here and let Kelley get hurt because of me. If Kelley gets hurt because of me I don't know what I'd do. Kelley means so much to me and we have only known each other for a short while.

I can't. I won't. I shouldn't make Kelley hurt but I don't think I have a choice anymore. Either way whatever I do I will hurt Kelley. If I stay Kelley could get hurt and if I leave Kelley could still get hurt physically but my leaving might emotionally hurt Kelley.

_Kelley, I'm writing this to let you know I have left town. Kelley please believe me when I say this I didn't leave because I wanted to its because I had to. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt I care too much about you. I know I promised I'd tell you about why I was running away from that man. And I will let you know part of the reason why I ran from him. Kelley please don't go near him I left to keep you safe to he shouldn't stick around town for long since I've left. Kelley I know I've taken the cowards way out and I'm sorry for that. Anyways firsts things first his name is Jason and we used to be friends all through school and college but things went sour when he asked me out and I turned him down. After that Jason would hang around my other friends and follow me around until one day he Sorry but I can't finish that sentence anyway the part of the reason I am afraid I'm going to tell you is he attacked and killed my best friend and roommate Sophia. Kelley so please don't go near him he's dangerous and he won't stop until he finishes what he started with me and I don't want you to get hurt. I am not going to burden you with everything that has happened to me and my friends at his hands and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye but I thought this was for best as I didn't know how you would react to what I have said in this letter and I know you would have pressed for the rest of the story which I just can't talk about as it hurts too much. Goodbye Kelley I'll never forget you Hope_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley arrives home and Hope isn't there. Kelley can't believe Hope has just left. Hope realises maybe she made a mistake leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not updated in ages my laptop got stolen and I had to go back through my stories and save them all to my new laptop and get back into my story

Kelley POV

Walking into the apartment everything seems too quiet with Hope around there usually is low level music playing in the background but not now. As I walk around the apartment I notice a note left on the side _Kelley, I'm writing this to let you know I have left town. Kelley please believe me when I say this I didn't leave because I wanted to its because I had to. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt I care too much about you. I know I promised I'd tell you about why I was running away from that man. And I will let you know part of the reason why I ran from him. Kelley please don't go near him I left to keep you safe to he shouldn't stick around town for long since I've left. Kelley I know I've taken the cowards way out and I'm sorry for that. Anyways firsts things first his name is Jason and we used to be friends all through school and college but things went sour when he asked me out and I turned him down. After that Jason would hang around my other friends and follow me around until one day he Sorry but I can't finish that sentence anyway the part of the reason I am afraid I'm going to tell you is he attacked and killed my best friend and roommate Sophia. Kelley so please don't go near him he's dangerous and he won't stop until he finishes what he started with me and I don't want you to get hurt. I am not going to burden you with everything that has happened to me and my friends at his hands and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye but I thought this was for best as I didn't know how you would react to what I have said in this letter and I know you would have pressed for the rest of the story which I just can't talk about as it hurts too much. Goodbye Kelley I'll never forget you Hope_

I can't believe she would just do that to me after everything but wait a minute we have only know each other a few days I shouldn't be so upset that she has left she was putting me in danger for goodness sake, but if she's in danger then why did she leave she was safe here. 'I need to find Hope' is the only thing that I can think of. I need some advice maybe I can ask Tobin is she has any idea what I should do but I think I should wait until tomorrow to see if Hope comes back tonight. Yes if Hope isn't back by morning it means she really is gone and that I've lost her before I ever really got her damn I really need Tobin's help if I'm so hung up on Hope after a few days.

Hope's POV

Why oh why did I leave. I can't keep doing this I can't keep running from my past and dragging others into it. Why did I have to meet Kelley sweet innocent Kelley. I know I made the right decision to leave but it's just so hard. Why oh why did I ever let Jason get to know me. I've no idea where I'm heading now all I know is that I have to lead Jason away from Kelley. I hope he follows me out of Fayetteville which will in turn keep Kelley safe. Kelley probably will never want to see me again I mean I couldn't even tell her everything that Jason did let alone tell her to her face when I had promised it's not that I didn't think Kelley couldn't handle it it's just why should Kelley have to deal with my problems and my troubles but I led Jason right to her. Admittedly I never planned on meeting Kelley but now that I have meet her I can't stop thinking about her. 

Thunking about Kelley isn't going to help with Jason it will just make me feel even worse. I don't know how long I've been driving but I notice a sign for a motel with a vacancy so I decide to pull in. Approaching the front desk the elderly gentleman behind the desk looks up "hello please may I have a room for the night sir" "sure miss" 'do I tell him my real name I don't know' "miss" "sorry the names Solo sir" "okay Miss Solo it's the last room here is your key if you need anything just let me know" "thanks sir". Well that was awkward to say the least but at least I have some where to stay the night. 

Tomorrow is a new day and with it I'll take myself further from Kelley and my thought of anything more ever happening with Kelley due to my actions, tomorrow I will continue on my journey toward a new start maybe towards getting rid of Jason. The last thing I thought before I fell to sleep was 'what have I done'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley is in need of her best friend Tobin's advise and help. Whilst Hope is caught in two minds about whether to return to Kelley or not so she decides to turn to the one person she trusts the most Carli.

Kelley's POV

I still can't believe Hope would just leave without saying goodbye. I don't know what to do I really don't a part of me wants to go after her but the other part is telling she left so she isn't worth it, but I don't know what to do maybe Tobin could help. The thing is though do I really want to get Tobin involved in all of this. Damn it I don't see what else I can do. Tobin lived about 20 minutes away so on the drive over I contemplate exactly what I should say to Tobin. Knocking on Tobin's door was the hard part.

"Hi Tobin" "Kelley what are you doing here" "I need your help and advise Tobin, please can I come in." "of course Kelley." Following Tobin into the living room was nerve wracking for me as I don't want really want to make Tobin a target for Jason but I do so need her help in this. "So Kelley what I can I help you with?" "Well you see there is this woman named Hope that I've met and she has just up and left without a goodbye" "Wait a minute you said she just up and left so what exactly do you need help with" "Well you see the only reason she left was to keep me out of danger. As you see she is in danger herself from this guy Jason you she knew in Washington and they were actually friends until her turned violent on day." "Woah dude that is so not cool. I mean I get why she left an all, she must like you if she left to keep you safe from this Jason dude. I mean has she told the police anything." "Well I don't actually know that but I do know this guy is dangerous Tobi. And she could be hurt." "Kelley listen to me she wants you to be safe so stay here and wait for to call you or come back once the danger has past, as I truly believe she will come back if what you say about her leaving to keep you safe." "I suppose your right Tobs it's just I'm worried about her that's all." "I know Kell I know but just trust her okay." "Okay your right Tobs." 

Hope's POV

I miss Kelley is the first thought on my mind when I wake up this morning. I know Jason followed me when I left so at least I know Kelley is safe from his wrath which is good. Now I just need to make sure I avoid him as much as I can. The thing is Jason isn't easy to avoid he has this knack of managing to corner you just about anywhere as I've have first hand experience. I just don't know what to do about anything now. Okay first thing is first I need to keep moving, I need to put as much distance between myself and Kelley as possible to keep her safe so that means I need to lead Jason away further so he doesn't turn back and decide to hurt Kelley to get at me. 

That's decided then I need to head further away. The next couple of days involve hundreds of miles of driving but it's the only thing I can do to keep Kelley safe for now. Looking out my rear view I can see Jason' car following mine. Good I think Kelley is safe if only I truly knew what Jason was thinking. Maybe Carli can help me. Maybe I should phone her and she what she thinks. I hit the dial button next to Carli's name and wait it rings until the second to last ring when I hear "Hello" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the update and next chapter will probably get to see Jason's take on things and Hope will make a decision which could affect her and Kelley's possible future. You also get the full conversation between Hope and Carli.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I going to do I can't let her get away from me, she needs to know why I did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part this will be set in the past when Hope first meet Jason and how things have gone from there. Jason hasn't always been the evil guy that he is now.  
> So this is focused mostly on Jason but Hope's decision will be right at the end of the chapter. I hope this gives you an insight into Jason

Jason POV

I can't wait I'm so excited to start a life with the only person who has ever truly loved me since the accident. The accident that changed everything. But I know that Chloe loves me for who I am and doesn't seem fazed by what has happened. Chloe should be home soon. Everything about Chloe makes me smile from her eyes to the way she holds herself to the way she is always smiling. I know one thing Chloe is my everything. 

Me and Chloe have known each other for years and in six months we shall be married. But first we have to go to Seattle to meet up with Chloe's old college friends. It will be a long trip but it doesn't matter to me as long as I have Chloe everything will be great.

Once we arrive in Seattle we check into our hotel and set about get ready for the day. At 7pm we leave to head to the bar where Chloe's old college buddies are all gathered. This is where I meet a bunch of her friends. The one that stuck out the most as she seemed to be one edge a bit was Hope, now Hope is someone Chloe mentioned was on of her best friends in college so I introduce myself "Hello Hope I'm Jason Chloe's fiancé" "Hey Jason as you already know I'm Hope." After that we talked about random things for a long while whilst Chloe caught up with the rest of her buddies. Me and Hope had many things in common an example is we both were sports fans. 

For the rest of our stay in Seattle we kept in touch with everyone but Hope was always there to help us if we ever needed anything whilst we were in town. Upon arriving back in Ohio everything settled back down. Things went back to normal, well as normal as normal can be when planning a wedding that is. 

About a month before the wedding I decided to surprise Chloe by taking her out for a romantic picnic at sun set. The look of absolute awe on Chloe's face when she saw the picnic all laid out with her favourite flowers Lilies just off to the side of the picnic blanket made my heart skip a beat she was so beautiful. Everything was going perfect and the only thing missing that day was to see Chloe sleeping peacefully in my arms. Sadly that didn't happen instead something terrible happened. 

_driving back home was something that was going perfectly. Chloe's favourite music was playing softly over the radio, which she was singing along too. As we pulled to a stop at the next set of lights "I love you Chloe" "I love you too Jason" smiling I set off once the lights turned green. About halfway through the junction a HGV didn't stop and crashed into the side of our car. Screaming "Chloe" I couldn't quite figure out what had happened well not really one minute we are going along normally then the next where been barrelled into by a HGV. The EMT's came along with the fire department. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital 2 weeks later the first thing I did was ask after Chloe but the doctor told me Chloe hadn't survived I just went into shock. Chloe can't be gone she just can't be._

That is a painful memory to remember the love of your life was gone. The next thing I was aware of was attending Chloe's funeral. I had to burry the one I loved on the day I was supposed to marry her how is that fair. 

I decided to up and leave Ohio after everything had happened I couldn't bare to be reminded of Chloe at the moment everything was just too painful. After deciding I would go to Seattle I did I don't quite know what happened for the first couple of months since I arrived. I remember everything was going fine until I ran into Hope and she was with the guy the police in Ohio who said was responsible for the accident I had that changed my life. I just remember seeing red but I didn't do anything. I just greeted them both cordially I think Hope was a bit surprised but she let it go knowing I was grieving for my love my Chloe. 

The next time I saw him all I remember is seeing red and in a fit of rage I grabbed the nearest weapon and struck him and the young woman with him multiple time. I didn't mean for the young women to get hurt but in my fit of rage I couldn't stop myself for striking her. All I knew was that he had to pay. He might not have cost me my Chloe but he was responsible for what happened to me before in my accident, he had to pay. I don't know Hope was there and had seen me do this until I turned around and saw her quickly moving in the opposite direction. When I tried to go after her I saw her turn around and give me a look of pure horror. I don't want to hurt Hope I just want to explain why I did what I did.

Hope's POV Present Tense

After a long and drawn out conversation with Carli my best friend since forever I decided what to do. Carli is just looking out for me and wants the best for me I know this but I know she also wants to keep me and the ones I love safe. I really do know what I have to do and it's not easy to admit but I have to go back to Kelley. I need Kelley so I have to go back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes plans to come back. Kelley thinks about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for not updating in a while but enjoy the chapter  
> italics indicts talking

Hope POV

After deciding that I was going back to Kelley I realized that first and foremost that I get everything that is needed to take care of the both of us, as remaining safe and unhurt is the most important thing. First thing first I needed to at least let someone know where I was going. That’s easy I’ll email Carli.

Secondly I need to make sure I have enough supplies of food and water so that I don’t need to stop as much on the way back to Kelley. That’s easy I’ll go to the store before I set off, thirdly I need to learn some form of self-defense if I want to stay safe and protect Kelley. Then I need to do something that will show Kelley how much I care; I’ll need to think about that one on the way back. It will take some time maybe a month before I feel like I can protect Kelley but I’m planning on making it worthwhile, as I need to do this not only for me but for Kelley too.

 Kelley POV

After think on everything that Tobin said I could see why Hope left but I just want her to come back. It doesn't look like it will happen though. Maybe I should just move on and find someone else to be with. It wasn't like me and Hope was together anyways. Argh why do I feel like this. This cannot be normal to feel so strongly for someone you only knew for a few days.

 Thinking about Hope isn’t going to help me move on. I need to go out and meet new people, meet a nice girl who isn’t trouble or on the run from psycho ex-friend just someone normal who I take to meet my family. As much as I like Hope I need to do this as I doubt she would wait for me if the roles where reversed, but what do I know.

 That’s decided then I shall go to the Olde Courthouse Tavern maybe I will meet someone. That person doesn't have to be anything more than a friend I just need to think about someone else for a change. After arriving at the Olde Courthouse Tavern I immediately notice someone who I haven’t seen here before she is really pretty too. I will go introduce myself. _Hey I’m Kelley. Hey Christen. I haven’t seen you around here before Christen. That’s because I just moved into town Kelley, may I buy you a drink. Sure why not it will give me a chance to get to know you better._

 General POV

Whilst Kelley is getting to know Christen, Hope is busy learning anything and everything she can about self-defense from a defense master she got in contact with earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time i think i will include some more interactions between Kelley and Christen


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is finally up :)   
> Kelley is getting to know Christen and Hope decides it time to act

Kelley’s POV

As Christen buys us our drinks I move to a more secluded table in the bar in order to insure that we will have relative peace in order to talk. _‘So Christen what made you move to Fayetteville?’ ‘Well Kelley I moved here for my job which is pretty cool if you ask me, Fayetteville seems like a nice place’ ‘Yeah Fayetteville is a nice place I have lived here my whole life.’ ‘That sounds nice been able to stay in the town you grew up in, tell me Kelley what do you do for a living.’ ‘Well Christen I am the proud owner of my own small business which is a yoga studio, don’t laugh please.’ ‘I wouldn’t laugh at you Kelley and that is pretty cool owning your own yoga studio I personally love mediation.’ ‘Mediation is good it also helps a lot in life and can help in yoga I have found if one only mediates before they are more open to the good vibes yoga gives off. But Christen what do you do if you don’t mind me asking.’ ‘I don’t mind you asking Kelley, as for me I am lawyer who specializes in criminal cases.’ ‘That is cool’ ‘It isn’t not really especially not with the things I have seen’ ‘That it can’t be Christen, but onto a lighter topic would you like another drink?’ ‘Yes please Kelley’_

Standing at the bar waiting to get me and Christen another drink I got to realizing that Christen is one of the sweetest people I have ever met and will probably ever meet. She isn’t like Hope at all, which I think is a good thing. Hopefully Christen will stick around long enough for me to get to know better, I have a good feeling about Christen. Making my way back to Christen I decide to ask her out. _‘Hey Christen can I take you out on a date’ ‘Wow Kelley I am flattered I really am and I would love to go on a date with you, your worried face is quite cute if I may say’ ‘Really you want to go on a date with me.’ ‘Yes Kelley that is what I said isn’t it’ ‘yippee we are going on a date.’ ‘So I shall see you at 7 for our date then Kelley’ ‘yes yes you will Christen’_ as I was leaving the bar I couldn’t help but think _Christen actually wants to go on a date with me and that I actually want this to go really well, god Christen is amazing and I don’t even know her all that well._

Hope POV

Realizing that Kelley is the most important person in the world to me is not really a shock as I kinda already knew the minute I left her behind, which sucked trust me. _Kelley I don’t deserve you but I hope to god you haven’t met anyone else since I left you, as I am an idiot._

Realizing that dwelling on the past isn’t going to win me back Kelley I decide to drive around until I find myself pulling up outside  **Michael's Self Dense Studios** which is a good thing as I am needing to learn how to protect myself as well as Kelley from Jason. Stepping inside the studio it really hits me I am doing this so I can go back to Kelley. Hopefully this doesn’t take too long to master, as I really want to go and get my girl back.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Kelley and Christen what will happen who will make an appearance   
> Set 1 month after the last chapter ended   
> Chapter is in Kelleys POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this guys I got writers block butts back now and hopefully regular updates will follow

Waiting for Christen felt like torture. I mean it's only 5 more minutes I have to wait but I can't help it I'm just too excited we have dinner and movie plans - I know lame date but not to us. Impatiently bouncing my foot I look out the window and see Christen making her way towards the building I jump up smiling like a loon and rush to the door and wrench it open in order to jump into Christens arms 

_'I missed you babe' 'I missed you too Kel but I can see you missed me as you jumped into my arms' 'well yeah but that's cos ur totally amazing and beautiful and I would be a fool if I didn't miss you Chris plus you happen to be my girlfriend so of course I'd jump into ur arms' 'haha oh Kel that was real smooth now are you ready to go babe' 'give me a minute babe then we can go'_

Dashing back into my apartment like the loon that I am I grab my keys phone and money of the side and race back out to Christen. The ride to dinner seemed to fly by as we soon approached the small cosy little diner we were going to eat in. Dinner passed by in flurry of flirting and loving glances. 

Approaching the movie theatre we decided we were going to watch the new Star Wars film which is all I knew to be on as everyone is talking about it. I can't really remember the movie because I was more interested in Christen and the make out session that we shared oh well next time I come to the movies with Christen we shouldn't sit at the back if we want to watch the movie. Dazedly walking out the movie theatre I collide with someone 

_'sorry I didn't see you there' 'it's okay I wasn't watching where I was going as well' 'oh my god you are Jason' 'yeah that's me but who are you and how do you who I am' 'I'm Kelley and that is my girlfriend Christen and I know who you are I've seen you before' 'oh right then. Now I remember who you are you helped Hope that one time' 'that I did as she didn't want to be near you' 'just so you know I haven't seen Hope since you helped her so how is she doing these days?' 'I don't know if I'm been honest she left town the day_ _she saw you so I wouldn't know how was was now would I' 'hang on she has left town?' 'Yeah she did just up and left' 'oh I didn't know that. Every time I get close to her she just runs and I don't know why I just want to talk to her.' 'Well she seems pretty scared of you Jason that's why she keeps running away from you' 'okay I suppose that I should have factored into the equation but she should know I won't hurt her. If you see her again will you let her know I just want to talk to her and nothing else please Kelley' 'okay I can do that if I see her again but we have to go now Jason'_

Walking away from Jason I held Christens hand just that bit tighter. I was honestly expecting something a lot worse to happen when I stated I knew who he was as Hope made him out to be horrible but I guess as I don't know why she is running well maybe I do maybe I don't heck I don't know who she's running from anymore. All I know is that Hope would rather run than figure out her problems I mean she knew I would of helped her but still she ran. Oh well who need hers when I have got Christen who is everything that I have ever wanted in a girlfriend. I mean she is simply amazing plus she puts up with me and my silliness and childishness. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley spots the one person she thought she'd never see again and what is Hope up too.

Kelley's POV

Having dropped Christen off at home I make a detour on my own way home and stop off at the nearest bar for a strong drink. Today had been really good until I ran into Jason now it just is weird, Hope said he was violent and not some I should ever speak too but seriously he just doesn't seem the violent type. Having ordered a whiskey I make my way over to a small table and let myself think about everything that's happened today. Conclusion been I really had an amazing time with Christen I can't help but love that girl. 

Downing my drink I head back towards the bar when I stop mid-step. Staring right at me is Laure Tobin's ex, think brain think to late she's coming my way.

_'Hey Kelley' 'oh hey Laure' 'how are you doing these days Kell?' 'I'm doing just fine, but how are you doing Laure what are you doing back here?' 'Well I'm okay I guess I just really miss Tobin and as to why I'm here I'm just hoping to find my way back to her you know I still love her with everything that I am. I know I shouldn't have left the way I did but it was something that I just had to do.' 'You know you really hurt her when you just up and left she was devastated Laure but I know she still loves you even though she says she doesn't.' 'Really she still loves me' 'yeah she does Laure but you know she isn't going to be in town for at least another week as she is working out of town' 'that's okay I can wait for her to come back to town in order to speak to her' 'okay but I have to go now Laure so I will see you around okay' 'okay see you around Kell'_

Okay now I can officially say my day has been weird first Jason now Laure. Laure who hurt my best friend Laure who should by all counts be back in France where she went last year after leaving a note for Tobin to find saying she'd left. Gosh tomorrow can't come soon enough, hopefully tomorrow will be a nice normal day one where I can focus on just yoga and Christen.

Hope's POV

Having finally mastered how to defend myself from all who mean me harm I can finally head back towards Kelley. Oh how I miss Kelley. Been one step closer to Kelley makes my heart flutter and beat a little bit faster. I know I need to be brave and not let anything take her away from me. I know this now but it's still scary to think about how much Kelley means to me and how stupid I was to run away from her. One step closer to Kelley one step closer to my heart feeling whole again.

I really need to stop focusing so much on everything and focus on driving this car back to Fayetteville so that I can be where I need to be. My self imposed exile has been torture I know it's all on me and I know that but when a crazy ex friend who seriously hurt someone else comes after you you need to cut all ties, gosh why am I even justifying my reasons to myself. 

Pulling into a gas station about an hour outside Fayetteville I notice a tall lean blonde trying to hitch a ride on the side of the road.

_'hey do you need a ride?' 'hey yeah I do need a ride my car broke down and it's not fixable' 'where are you heading anyway I'm Hope by the way' 'I'm actually heading into Fayetteville to see some of my extended family and I'm Julie but just call me JJ everyone else does' 'well it's your lucky day JJ I myself am heading back into Fayetteville so you can ride with me' 'thank you so much I thought I'd have to walk as no one seemed to be stopping' 'don't worry about it it's the least I can do we can't have you walking the rest of the way now can we. Hop in'_

The rest of the rode into town was really quite insightful as JJ is a really cool person. Dropping JJ off I notice she's only staying a street away from Kelley, riding round to Kelleys street I notice her coming out of her apartment, pulling over I start to get out when I see she's not alone and see the dark haired beauty she is with kiss her. Letting out a resigned sigh I sit transfixed and completely heart broken. Seems like Kelley has moved on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope makes a decision whilst Kelley makes the most of her time with Christen. Plus what's Jason on with.

Hope's POV

Seeing Kelley kiss another is driving me crazy so I do the only thing I know how to do in this situation and drive away, pulling up in front of an inn I decide to check I and stay for a little while. I mean hopefully if I show myself to Kelley then she might at least talk to me then I can then at least try to explain why I ran to her. Bugger I think I've messed everything up. It's obviously Kelley has moved on. How can I get back the only person I have ever loved.

Think Hope think. What does Kelley love, what does Kelley like, what does Kelley want the most in life. Argh Kelley just wants to be loved the most in life and she loves chocolate milk and squirrels and I thought she liked me, but I totally understand her not wanting me now, stop thinking like that you don't know Kelley no longer wants you. Deciding to implement plan win Kelley back I left the inn heading into the centre of Fayetteville where I know Kelleys yoga studio is located.

Kelleys POV

My morning is going great so far Christen is here with me and I couldn't be happier. Christen meeting me at mine on a morning is now part of our routine which is pretty amazing after Hope left I didn't think I'd have a routine with anyone but I'm glad that it's with Christen and not someone else as Christen is amazing. Deciding we were going into town to eat breakfast we stroll down the road hand in hand. I don't know what my face looks like right now but I can see Christen's and she has this look of love on her face and it makes my heart swell.

Arriving at the diner we order breakfast and Christen orders chocolate milk for us both which makes me smile even more. Whilst waiting for breakfast I'm content to stare at Christen and take in all her perfect features. I mean when did I get lucky enough to be dating a smoking hot woman, I mean just look at Christen she is so beautiful.

After breakfast was finished and payed for I decided to walk Christen to work as she's usually the one walking me to the studio but as I'm not opening til just before lunch. To be honest eve if I was opening at the usual time I would still have decided to walk Christen to work as I want to spend as much time with her as I possibly can. The walk to Christen office was quite simple amazing we walked hand in hand the whole way and I couldn't help but stare at Christen every now and again, but I knew Christen was doing the same to me. Kissing Christen goodbye in front of the office wasn't so good as I didn't want to leave but Christen pointed out we'd see each other later. 

Strolling down the sidewalk towards the studio didn't take nearly long enough as I arrived at half past nine and I didn't have to open until just after half eleven. Deciding I would catch up on some paperwork which needed to be done I totally didn't even realise how much time had passed when I finally put my pen down. Looking at the clock I realised that I had about five minutes until opening time so leaving my office I move into the studio and unlock the door, before turning around and getting my yoga mat. The ding of the bell above the door sounding I turn around and I'm shocked by who I see.

Jason's POV

After talking to Kelley at the cinema I decide that in order to get Hope to listen or see why I did what I did back in Seattle I need to write it all down in a very open and honest letter. I only hope and pray that Hope will read it and not throw it away or burn it, which I know I would if the situation was reversed. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't stop myself it was like something took over me and I just wanted vengeance as he took the love of my life away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Kelley shocked to see in her studio and will Hope go through with operation win Kelley back and go to the studio or is already there. Plus what's with Jason is that remorse he's feeling. Thanks for reading my fic peeps 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see who is visiting Kelley. Plus we get to see what everyone else it up to and what a certain person is planning. Plus we see the back of Jason for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all i am sorry about the delay in posting this chapter as i have had some stuff going on, i went on holiday, lost my job and then found my boyfriend cheating on me so i havent really felt like uploading anything, but i'm in a place now where i want to upload and continue with my story.  
> Thank you again for contining to read my story :)

Tobin’s POV

Finally I was back. Home sweet home and all that but who am I kidding I simply hate been in one place for too long. Just thinking about it makes me shudder. Traveling is my forte even though I have a pile of washing to do once I get but there is just something about traveling that makes me feel free. I always hate coming back home and I don’t know if its because of the layer of dust awaiting me or the loss of feeling free but then I look forward to coming home as I get to see squirrely, now she always makes me smile and feel at ease when I’m home.

Looking around my apartment I can’t help feel a little happy as I eye the row of pictures of me and my friends. There is this one which makes me laugh none stop whenever I see it, I remember the day it was took Kelley was super excited as we went to a squirrel sanctuary and she got to be up close and personal with the squirrels and they all used her as their personal climbing frame, it was hilarious but I don’t think she minded some how.

Hearing a knock at the door I abandon the pictures and meander to the door, throwing it open I do not expect to see Laure on the other side, see things didn’t end all that well but I’m happy to see her none the less as my feelings for here haven’t completely vanished, I’ll admit I’m still a little bit in love with her.

Hope’s POV

Deciding to implement win Kelley back is a lot harder then it looks trust me. Coming up with something that will cause Kelley to want to be with me when she has Christen is even harder. Sighing I decide that I shall implement the plan in stages. Stage One of winning Kelley back is letting her know that I am indeed back in Fayetteville, that should be easy I’ll drop by her yoga studio to talk to her. Best not go empty handed though. Let me see what can I take with me that Kelley will love oh I know I’ll go down to the store where you can create your own teddy bear and make her a giant squirrel, I know she loves them.

Driving to the toy store where I can do this and make Kelley’s giant squirrel I decide that I would write Kelley a letter about why I just up and left hopefully this will help with Stage Two of winning Kelley. Anyway arriving at the store I ask if it is possible to make a giant stuffed squirrel and let me tell you, you will get some right funny looks. They think grown ups wouldn’t want a giant squirrel well excuse me the woman I’m in love with loves squirrels and I’m getting her a giant squirrel no matter the looks you keep giving me damn it. One giant squirrel and many funny and strange looks later I’m paying for my purchases and putting the squirrel which I have dubbed Captain KO in the car I’m of to find somewhere where I can write Kelley an open and honest letter. Hopefully Stage One and Stage Two can be implemented at the same time.

I know that it will take time for Kelley to trust me again that is why Stage Two will be on going and to get to Stage Three Kelley will need to trust me. I know that I have what it takes to make Kelley the happiest person on earth but a part of me feels like Kelley deserves a hell of a lot better then me, like she deserves someone who wont run out on her and I’ve already done that haven’t I. Sometimes I think that I shouldn’t have come back and that surely she doesn’t need me or even want me. Lets look at it a minute, she has Christen and from what I can see Christen loves her dearly and would never hurt Kelley and Kelley loves Christen just as much. So why would Kelley want to throw that away for me who by all intents and purposes has already hurt Kelley then anyone should. I mean I just abandoned her in a town where Jason was roaming around and knew that Kelley had helped me. Oh how can I be such an idiot really I seriously don’t deserve Kelley’s loves let alone her friendship. Argh what am I doing.

Kelley’s POV

I actually can not believe that I am seeing who I am stood in my yoga studio. I mean we haven’t seen each other since college where we were room mates. I mean Ali was one of the people I came to care deeply for and call a best friend. I mean its been what 5 years since we last saw each other.

_‘Ali, what, how’ ‘Hey Kell. Its so good to see you again. I bumped into your sister and she told me I could find you here.’ ‘Its so good to see you again Ali and I mean that it really is. Come on lets get out of here and go back to mine where we can catch up properly.’ ‘Its good to see you too and yeah lets do that.’_

Getting back to my house I still cant believe Ali Riley is back in my life and I can seriously see things looking up in life right now, first Tobin arrives back home today, second Christen and I are going really strong, third Jason is actually not all that bad, fourth Ali is back and finally Hope is not on my mind all that much as thoughts of Christen fill the Hope portion of my brain these days.

Jason’s POV

Deciding that writing a letter for Hope was the best thing to do I set about doing just that. Its just so hard for me to move on with life without my beloved and my friendship with Hope. Hopefully that will change once Hope has read my letter. Deciding the best place to leave my letter for Hope would be at Kelley’s yoga studio as if Hope was to come back it would be for Kelley and that is where she would go. Posting my letter through the letter box I decide that it is time for me to leave town for a little while and go and visit my beloveds resting place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen does some thinking and planning. Kelley reflects on things. Hope comes to a conclusion.

Christen POV

Thinking about things I don’t usually think about I realize that I haven’t done anything romantic lately for Kelley. So deciding that I will do something romantic I decided to write something from the heart, plus buy her a supply of chocolate milk and take her on a trip to the squirrel sanctuary for part of the day and then out for a romantic meal. Having decided to this I make my way towards the store where I can buy Kelley’s chocolate milk and some fancy paper to write Kell’s note on.

Arriving at the nearest Wal-Mart I decide to buy the ingredients in order to make the whole thing more romantic. Moving through the isles I pick up some blueberry and wild berry scented candles as a candle light dinner is even more romantic. Candles acquired I move onto the stationary isle and finding a lovely cream colored pack of paper decide that I need to have this one. Getting to the isle I am looking for I get a pack of fried rice and move on to get the rest of the ingredients to make a lovely lamb curry. Ingredients got I move to the checkout to pay for my purchases. Having paid and leaving the store I spot someone who looks remarkably like Hope.

Loading my shopping I can’t help but look back and find that yeah that is in fact Hope. The nerve she has of coming back here after everything she has done to Kelley. Getting into my car and driving out the parking lot is all I can do to not go and shout at the women I know caused Kelley’s heart to break. Swearing to myself to never break Kelley the way Hope did, I make my way home to set my plan into motion.

Kelley’s POV

Having spent the past few hours with Ali I can honestly say that I have missed her like crazy. Ali reminds me of a time when I was carefree and had no worries other than what I would eat that day. Ali is a reminder of the good things and the things that I want to get back to. I mean right now the only goods things in my life are Christen, Tobin, my family, my yoga studio and now of course Ali. Christen obviously is the one that makes me the happiest. Christen put me back together and that’s one of the reasons that I love her. Having Christen in my life makes everything good. Not even Hope coming back could spoil how happy I am right now with Christen.

3rd Person POV

How wrong could Kelley be with that assessment of Hope not spoiling how happy she is. I mean we all know that Kelley is still in love with Hope and that Hope wants Kelley back. Poor Christen but maybe the fates will be kind and leave Kelley and Christen alone. If only it was that simple.

Kelley’s POV

Just thinking about Christen makes my heart beat that bit faster, brings a smile to my face and makes me happier then I could ever have imagined anyone could make me feel even when they aren’t in my presence. Christen there is just something about you that makes me fall more in love with you every single day. Having everything fall into place at the same time is nice too. Tobin is back, Ali is here, Laure seems to have some her senses and figured Tobin is the one for her, work is amazing and Christen oh how I love her.

Hope’s POV

Having been back in town for a short while now I really needed to go to the grocery store and pick up some essential things. Pulling into Wal-Mart I still had my doubts about my plan to win Kelley back but having figured earlier that it is okay to feel a little doubt thought nothing of it really. Walking towards the entrance I can feel someone staring at me, so turning ever so slightly that they wont know that I know who I am I’m certainly shocked to see that it is Christen staring at me with a look of absolute horror that flickers into righteous anger. I can’t say that I blame her for that but going by the look of horror that had crossed her face I figured that she had some thoughts about Kelley leaving her for me. That’s good it means that I have a chance.

Now it is imperative that I implement my plan as soon as possible. Kelley will be mine again. Of this I am almost sure. Any and every doubt I had about my plan and me landing Kelley in my arms and of Kelley been mine are now nil and void. I will show Kelley how much I love her and no-one can stop me. I am Hope Solo and Hope Solo gets what she wants and right now I want Kelley and I plan on getting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write the date out in this chapter and I had started to write it but I couldn't really get into it as I am still hurting after my ex cheated, but it will be in the next chapter I promise though it might take a few attempts at writing and getting it to be truly romantic like I have envisioned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen organizes a date for her and Kelley. Hope makes it known to Kelley that she's back, will this affect Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I promised the date in this chapter but my mind got carried away and I decided that I would have Hope play a visit before we actually got to the date. This in a sense is the predate experience for both.

Christen POV

Delivering my letter to Kelley's apartment I couldn't help but feel a fluttering of nerves. Tonight I was planning on letting Kelley know just how much she means to me, how she makes me feel like a better person. I just really want this to go to plan and go off without a hitch. Hopefully once Kelley has arrived and the date has comenced I will be more at ease. I really want tonight to be amazing not just for me but for Kelley as well.

Arriving home I make a start on cleaning my house and getting everything ready for tonight. I can only hope I don't make a mess out of the food I am cooking as I've never cooked a lamb curry from scratch before. I'm sure Kelley wouldn't mind what we eat tonight as long as we are together, as that's all that matters really. Getting started on cooking the lamb so it's ready to add to the curry later is when I really feel the nerves kicking in.

Kelley's POV

Arrving at work this afternoon I find myself thinking about Christen and how well our relationship is going. I mean come on Christen is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and the most caring and sensitive too. Christen is the most amazing girlfriend ever. Picking up the mail from the floor I see I letter addressed to me with just my name written on the front.

_Kelley,_

_When you get this letter will you please keep the enclosed letter safe. Please do this for me if not for you. I know Hope hurt you I could see it in your face that night we meet at the cinema. I know you don't have to do as I've asked of you and I wouldn't blame you if you just threw this letter away along with the enclosed letter for Hope. I know you just want to move on with your life with that lovely girl you where with as I saw she made your face light up and you became calmer when she was there with you. Trust me I know what love can do to a person as well as what heart break can do to a person. You are one of the lucky ones to have found her when you have, as I'm sure she has helped you heal from the heartbreak pain and misery that you felt when Hope left you._

_So please if you have it in you to not just throw this away thank you. This means a lot to me as Hope will not stop to listen to what I have to say, this letter that I'm leaving here with you is the only hope I have that she will know why I have peons the things that I have and that she has witnessed. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for not just throwing this away without reading it first._

_Also I'm sure you are wondering why I have left this here for you and not anywhere else. I know you won't believe me when I say this Kelley but Hope will come back here, as this is the place where you are. I know this as she stuck around here for longer than she would have done if you meant nothing to her Kelley. She loves you and that is why she left as I'm sure she wanted to protect you from me. Now don't scoff Kelley and say she doesn't love you that she hasn't shown that she loves you. Hope is a very complex and selfish person and one who does what she thinks is best for everyone and she acts on it without thinking about anybody else's feelings._

_Thank you for not running from me that day Kelley_

_Jason_

Truthfully I don't know what to do about the letter enclosed within as I'm not all together to sure Jason is right in thinking Hope will come back here just because this is where I am. Really I think he's clutching at straws by saying Hope loves me and that she'll be back. I mean she really screwed me over didn't she making it seem like I was an important person to her, making me love her without her trying. God I hate her for what she has done to me, she didn't have to up and leave me without so much as a goodbye. 

Hearing the door chime go indicating someone has just arrived I turn around in righteous anger to shout at the person who dares to enter my studio I find myself unable to process anything as Hope is standing there all smug and happy looking. Quickly a look of confusion covers my face thinking this isn't happening. Screwing my eyes tight shut and whispering 'please don't be real, please don't let her be here, don't like him be right'. Opening my eyes I see my eyes weren't deceiving me and that she is indeed right here. Shit Jason was right in what he wrote, he has to be, why else would she be here. But why now I mean it's been a while so what has made her think now is a good time to be back. I have found myself loving someone else and been incredibly happy so why does she have do this to me. I love Christen so much but here is Hope the person I was in love with, the person I had only known for days before she left and gods the only person I wanted to be with, but now now I have Christen and I don't even know what my heart wants any more. She's only been back here in my studio for a matter of minutes and already I feel as though I can love her again.

I am so mad right now, mad at Hope for been here, mad at Jason for been right about Hope coming back but more importantly I am mad at myself, for not just telling her to get out, mad at the feelings that I had for her at rushing back. I mean why do I have to feel like a hopeless case in front of Hope.

‘Hope what are you doing here? Why are you here?’ ‘Kelley I’m here because I realized that I had made a mistake in leaving you behind. Not only because it was dangerous as Jason was still here as he didn’t follow me like I had expected him to but also because I realized along the way that I was in love with you. So that is why I am back.’ ‘You can’t just walk back in here after what you have done and expect me to be happy that you are back and declaring your love for me. I have a girlfriend a truly amazing girlfriend’ ‘But Kelley I can see it in your eyes that you are in love with me. No matter what you say right now your face especially your eyes give away your love for me, plus you can’t even say that you love your girlfriend to my face can you?’ ‘Hope what are you talking about I don’t love you, I have Christen now and I …’ ‘Can’t say it can you. Don’t worry you won’t be with for much longer as I plan on making you my girlfriend and trust me Kelley it will happen. So I’ll leave you with that bit of information and say bye for now.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped you liked my chapter and the date is inching ever closer and will defiantly be in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen shows Kelley how much she means to her whilst Kelley struggles with recent events and her newly reawakened feelings.

Kelley's POV

After Hope just left me standing there staring at the spot were she stood and proclaimed her intentions I really didn't know what to do. I mean she left me all alone without a care in the world and now she's back and exclaiming her love for me. First of all do I even love Hope, I mean when I met her and spent those precious few days with her yes I can say I fell in love with her but now I'm not to sure. Who just ups and leaves the one they love when the going gets tough only to return and say it was for their safety. Secondly I have Christen who I know and love, I mean she is simply amazing and she put me back together again after the Hope fiasco. I know I wasn't looking for love when I met Christen but it's hard not to love her once you get to know her. As for Hope there are things that I still love about her, I love how she's mysterious and acts all tough on the outside yet to those who know her she acts like a big old softy.

Deciding I had better make an attempt to move I slowly shuffle towards my office where I can get my things in order for me to leave. Slowly setting Jason's letter for Hope down on my desk I realise that I need to clear my head. So picking my things up I decide to head home for a nice relaxing bubble bath. Pulling up outside my apartment I feel like I can breath a little easier. Stepping inside my apartment I pick up the mail and rifle through it stopping when I see that Christen has left me something. Opening Christen's letter with trepidation I start to read

_My dearest Kelley,_

_It has recently come to my attention that I haven't been making the most of the time we spend together. I have also realized that I haven't gotten around to telling you I love you at any opportunity that I get to. So I am going to rectify that mistake straight away. Kelley I love you and I wanted you to know that, you mean the world to me and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else other than you right now, that is how much I love you. Also in order for me to say I love you and maximise that time we spend together I would love it if you can come to my house for half past 7 this evening for a date night. It would be my pleasure and an honour to cook for you._

_I don't want this to become one of those cheesy romantic letters so I'm just going to say that I shall love you to the moon and back and everywhere in between. You make me smile at any given moment babes as when I think of you or even see something that you would remotely like my face lights up into this enormous smile. Okay so I crossed the line into cheesy but that's okay as I love you._

_With all my love your loving girlfriend_

_Christen_

_p.s this is something that I want you to remember. I will always be beside you until the very end, wiping away all your tears, being your best friend, I will smile when you smile, feel the pain you do, if you cry a single tear I will cry too. Never forget Kelley that I will alway be here for you no matter what. You are my best friend as well as my girlfriend._

Finishing Christen's letter I can't help but chuckle a little bit as I know Christen will have put a lot of time and effort into everything she has planned for tonight. Feeling lighter and less troubled about the events of today I go about getting ready for my date with Christen but first I carefully put Christen's letter into my bedside cabinet draw so I can always read it whenever I want to. 

Christen's POV

Putting the finishing touches to everything for when Kelley arrives I can't help but feel rather excited for tonight. I love Kelley and to get to show her that is amazing. To get to love her everyday is amazing. Basically Kelley is amazing. Putting the flowers I had bought for the evening that I really hope Kelley will take home with her afterwards in the middle of the table I check to make sure everything else is in place. The fairy lights I had bought to wrap around the decking railings are in place and lit, the table is set and the candles are lit everything is ready and waiting on Kelley to arrive.

Hearing the doorbell ring I feel all my nerves come to the surface. Opening the door I can see that Kelley has gone for a more comfortably look with stylish black jeans and a red shirt. Letting Kelley in I can't help but admire how amazing she looks. 'Wow Kell you look simply stunning' 'Thanks Chris you look amazing yourself'. Leading Kelley towards the patio and decking outside I decide to take a detour to the lounge where her presents are. 

'Kelley I just want to give you these things as you mean so much to me that I want you to be happy and I hope these will make tonight that little bit more special.' 'Christen you didn't have to get me anything. I mean you've already gone to all this effort for tonight, plus I don't need the things you buy me all I need is you.' 'Aw babe that is so sweet but I want to buy you things even when I know you don't need them.' 

Handing Kelley her first package was quite simple as all it was was a little note saying I had stocked my fridge fill of chocolate milk. The second gift I gave Kelley she opened slowly. The massive grin that took over her face as she read what was on the piece of paper in the enveloped made me smile as well. 'Oh Christen you really didn't have to do this. I can't believe you got me a year round pass to the squirrel sanctuary, this is amazing I love you so much.' 'Kell really it's no problem I know how much you love squirrels and getting you a year round pass to the sanctuary is nothing I even got myself a year round pass so I could go with you.' 'You are amazing' 'Do you want to open your last gift Kell?' 'Yeah babe I do' Handing Kelley the last gift I couldn't help but hold my breath. The last gift was a key to my house. 'Before you say anything Kell I want you to have the key as I want you to know that you are welcome here at anytime. I want you to have the key because I love you.' 'Oh my god thank you thank you. This means so much to me Christen I accept this key. And with this key which I pledge to use on numerous occasions I want you to know I love you too.'

With the presents out of the way I lead Kelley outside where everything is set for a beautiful candle lit meal. Leading Kelley over to the table I pull her chair out for her and then pour her a glass of chocolate milk which is been kept chilled in a bucket of ice. Making sure Kelley was comfortable and okay I made my way inside to plate up our food. Once inside I take a deep breath and let myself relax as so far so good. Making my way back outside with two plates of food I set one down in front of Kelley and the other in where I would be sitting. Noticing Kelley's empty glass I pour her another glass of chocolatey goodness as well as a glass of my own. Sitting down to enjoy a delicious home cooked meal with my amazing girlfriend on our date is simply amazing. It's so peaceful and relaxing especially with the background music been turned down low and been of the peaceful variety. 

About halfway through our meal it decided to bucket it down with rain. Once the rain started me and Kelley abandoned our food and ran inside. But no amount of rain was going to ruin tonight. I wouldn't let it and I pretty damn sure Kelley wouldn't either. Pulling Kelley towards me in the doorway I pull her into me and hover my lips over hers and whisper 'I love you so much Kell' with that I connect my lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for where I left it ;) Also the p.s part of the letter is something I saw on a friends FB page and is something that I thought would fit perfectly with what I was trying to convey in that in order to love someone we have to become attuned with them and I know all the people I've dated before I came to call my best friend at the time. So I hope that you all like my update


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is elated about how things went on date night and Kelley is feeling slightly guilty. Plus Hope spots an opportunity to cause some chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter even with how it ended. This chapter started the day after the date :)

Christen POV 

I can't believe it last night was simply amazing. I mean everything went perfectly and there wasn't a hitch, even the rain couldn't spoil the evening, I mean it damn well tried but we didn't let it. Kissing Kelley is simply amazing but kissing Kelley in the rain now that is so much better. I know it seems cheesy but I couldn't help it she looked so cute and beautiful when she helped me bring the dishes in after the rain started to wane that I just couldn't resist. Just thinking back on last night makes today a great day. 

Well I thought today was going to be a great day oh how wrong could I have been. I mean that blasted Hope woman just had to make an appearance didn't she. Of course she did she can't stand to see Kelley happy with someone else, someone who isn't her. Well if she thinks I'm going to let Kelley go then she has another thing coming. Kelley is the single most important person to me. If Hope wants Kelley then she's going to have to go through me and that isn't going to happen, Hope seems to be all talk but I'm not going to put anything past her not now anyways. I'll go to the ends of the earth to protect Kelley from her from anyone and I'll damn sure keep loving her no matter what or who is trying to win her heart.

Kelley's POV

Oh Lord I really need to sort everything out. I mean last night was simply amazing just like Christen. But why am I feeling guilty. It's not like I have anything to feel guilty for. I hate feeling like this. It feels like I have somehow cheated on Hope but I know nothing is going on with me and Hope. I mean I know Hope wants there to be something between the he two of us but I'm happy with Christen right? I mean I should be she's been nothing but amazing to me plus she put me back together when she left me. Then why the hell do I feel like I have betrayed Hope's trust. I seriously need to figure my shit out.

Arriving at work hoping beyond hope that I'll be able to concentrate on the day to day running of my yoga studio and think of nothing else. Setting up my space in the yoga studio didn't take all that long which was a blessing and curse within itself, damn it Kell concentrate. Thankfully I had a full day of yoga classes to teach to my mind didn't have the time to wonder. Now this is why I chose to open a yoga studio it's simply calming and something which I can lose myself in. My plan for forgeting about my troubles nearly worked and I hazard a guess would have worked but I went into by office and lo and behold I found Jason's letter to Hope. I mean come on why can't I just forget for one day. I mean is it to much to ask for.

Deciding to just leave and go home so I can start the whole process of dealing with my issues and with exactly what I want I lock up the studio and leave for the day. Arriving home I pour a giant glass of chocolate milk. This calls for chocolate milk any decision to be made needs a glass of chocolate milk. I mean I shouldn't be having to make a decision I should just completely ignore Hope and everything she says as she abandoned me but matters of the heart are never simple. I mean I know I'm in love with Christen but whenever Hope is around my heart flutters and I'm reminded of my love for her. I really do not know what to do. On the one hand I have Hope who has done nothing but hurt me in order to protect me and on the other is the woman I'm currently with and currently in love with who has loved me for me and put me back together again. Argh why is this so hard. Why is love so hard. Why do I have to love two people at the same time. Christen doesn't deserve this she deserves so much better then someone who is questioning everything she deserves better then me right now.

Hope's POV

Yesterday was a good day I got to talk to Kelley. That in itself is pretty amazing. No longer do I have to admire and love her from afar. I know she's with that Christen woman and all that but I will no longer ignore my love for Kelley. Kelley is just as beautiful as I remember still as breathing taking heart fluttering ply gorgeous. Yup Kelley is the love of my life. I mean she has to be as no one has ever made me feel this way before. I know in my heart of hearts that I should stay away and let Kelley decide who she wants but I just can not do that. Plus I'm just a selfish person who wants to hold and cherish the person that I love. 

Deciding that brooding about Kell wasn't the most productive thing to do I decide to go into town. Upon arriving in town and scoping out everything to do in town and visiting every place I can think of to just for something to do I spot JJ. Just as I'm about to call to her I can see she is with someone else. Walking towards JJ so I can say a quick hello I can't but help notice that she's sitting rather closely with the one who holds Kelley's heart. Seeing an opportunity I take out my phone and take a bunch of pictures of how close the two of them seem. I mean Christen and JJ just look so cosy and comfortable around each other that I can't help but worry about Kelley. I mean how do I know she's not cheating on Kell. I mean from what I've seen of her she doesn't seem the type to cheat but a picture tells a thousand stories. Manoeuvring back towards my car I pull up my messages and attach the photos I have just taken and input Kelley's number and hit send as I'm getting into my car.

Kelley's POV

What the oh it's just my phone. Picking up my phone I see that I have a message. Opening the message from the number, which belongs to Hope if I remember correctly, I can see it is a bunch of pictures. Clicking on the first picture I can't believe Hope would send me pictures of Christen. Well I couldn't until I scrolled some more and found plenty of pictures of Christen of some other woman. Now I'm even more confused and slightly hurt and broken hearted Christen wouldn't cheat on me would she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Hope :). I mean it now plants the seed of doubt that she is hoping for. But then again just what is Christen doing and do I have to mention Kelley and the things she's sorting through. Thanks to everyone who continues to read my fic :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley has a bit of a panic over the pics she got from Hope. hope mean while kinda feels for bad for all of a minute or so and then reflects on her choice. Plus we get a JJ POV which kind of explains the pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th July everyone

KPOV

Seeiously I can't believe that Hope would send me pics of Christen with some other woman. I mean why would she. I know she wants to win my trust back but this is not the way to go about it. Oh lord but what if these pictures are real and Christen is actually with another woman right now, I don't know what I'd do if she was cheating on me as I love her so much I mean I gave her my heart. Well there isn't really much I can do other then wait until Christen comes over later where I can then confront her over the pictures. Needing to destress and chill I gather my things and head to my studio so lose myself in yoga and meditation.

Now this is just what I need after that text. Yoga is my go to thing when the going gets tough. It was there for me growing up, during a bad break up, during all the good things in my life, through everything with Hope and now with Christen. Yoga and mediation the perfect mix like me and chocolate milk and me and squirrels.

HPOV 

After sending Kell that text about Christen I kinda feel guilty as this is Kelley's life that I'm getting involved in. But no Kell deserves to know if Christen is cheating on her, I know I'd want to know if was my partner. But seriously Kell deserves happiness above everything else. I know what I want to come out of this and that is Kell and Christen broken up but what if I have ruined a perfectly good relationship because I'm jealous and envious of Christen. It's all my own fault that I'm not with Kelley and Christen is. If only I had t of left Kell behind. No no I'm not going there I did what was necessary I did the right thing. She may hate me for it but I know I did the right thing the only thing I could possibly have done in that moment. Kelley's safety is my upmost priority whether she likes it or not. I knew Kelley would be safe as he had nothing against Kell but it's me he wants to silence. I can't believe he's no longer the person I knew him to be. 

On that topic I really need to find out where he is and if he's been snooping around Kelley as he obviously didn't follow me like I'd hoped he would. Oh gosh don't let him have spoken to Kelley or even gone anywhere near her. I mean he could very well have been around Kelley and I wouldn't have had a clue but I know he wouldn't hurt her or at least the Jason I know wouldn't. But surely if they'd have spoken Kelley would have told me wouldn't she? Argh this isn't helping me at all. Not worth winning Kelley back nor with figuring out where Jason has gone. I need to make sure he's definitely left town so that I can breathe easily.

JJ POV

Fayetteville is so peaceful, well what I've seen of it so far. I can understand why certain family members would move here, for me it's a bit too quiet. On the plus side I ran into an old friend whilst out and about earlier. One I didn't think I'd ever see again but alas it seems fated that I'd meet her here in Fayetteville. I remember when me and Christen first met each other at Law School. She was the most beautiful person in the room and with one smile would light up the whole room. Gosh if I remember correctly I was a stuttering stammering mess around her for a while there, I'll attribute that to my unconditional crush on her. I mean who wouldn't fancy Christen she's absolutely stunning and no longer on the market unfortunately. Ah well I'm sure she is very happy with her girlfriend. I am just glad I get to be in Christen's life again. Maybe one day we can work a case together and help each other's careers out, well that is if I stay in law as I don't really think it's for me. Hopefully I can figure out my life and go in the direction that I want to now I've grown up some and matured. 

Todays meeting with Christen was very coincidental as she happened to arriving at the same time I was leaving. As we hadn't seen each other since our Law School days we headed out to a better location to catch up. It was simply like the old days again between us. Those where the days and as the catchup dragged on we fell more on our old notions of next to no person space making sure we touch the others hand on the table but alas we can't fall back on those notions too much as Christen is no longer single and we can't let old feelings arise if we are to move on with our own lives. I mean I'll always love Christen as tpshe is the first person I ever fell in love with but I think now she's with someone and is happy it's time for me to put my feelings for her to bed and try move forward as her friend and her friend alone. Being Christen's friend is the best I can hope for anyways after I just up and left after Law School was over and didn't keep my promise to keep in contact so I'm taking this as ,y second chance and it's one I don't intend to let go off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely from Christen's perspective

How do I be honest with myself? Now that is the question. I know only one thing and that is that I love Kelley. But oh why did Julie have to come to town. Things would be oh so simple if she had stayed away. If she stayed away I wouldn’t have to deal with all these old feelings reappearing and making things so complicated within my head. But above all else I know my love for Kelley is strong and I know that she is the person with whom I want to be with. Julie may stir feelings of what if but I can’t imagine my future without Kelley. Yeah I once thought me and Kelley weren’t going to go the distance and that is due to my own insecurities but now I can under no circumstances available to me picture my life with Kelley and that all changed when Kelley and I had a most magical date it was perfect. The way she looked, the way her eyes lit up upon seeing me, the passion she has for everything, her outgoing nature and most of all the love and understanding shining in her eyes every time we looked at each other admittedly it was then that I knew I was done for and if I’m been honest I wouldn’t change that for the whole world.

Telling Kelley this though is what I have to do. It must be done correctly though as I don’t want her to think I’m just messing with her. I want it to be perfect so that she knows I am been serious about her and about us. I know I can say Kelley is the love of my life, the light in my darkness and the squirrel to my okay I don’t have a good one for that. Knowing all of this makes it imperative that I make my confession of love and my feeling and what I want for the future very clear. I know I have to do this because Kelley has other options.

You know it would completely ruin me if Kelley chooses Hope over me. I know I shouldn’t be worried about Kell leaving me for Hope but I know deep down that Kell still loves Hope. I know this yet there isn’t a thing that I can I do about it but hope and pray that she loves me just as much as I do her. I know if I brought logic into it that Kelley would and should choose me but I know that that isn’t always the case. If Kelley left me I really wouldn’t know what to do. I would be shattered beyond belief. Completely and truly broken.

All I can do is hope and pray my heart felt declaration of love will be enough to win me Kelley’s heart forever. Hopefully I can come up with a fool proof plan which will incorporate the things that we both love so that it will be perfect. It needs to be perfect or else I might lose Kelley for good which is something that I am hoping to avoid.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the inner thoughts of a certain squirrel lover

Once I had realized that what was presented to me in the form of a photo message I decided to call Christen out on it. I know it seems like a shitty thing to do but what do you expect me to do. Here are pics of Christen and an unknown woman looking cosy. I know the pics come from Hope so I probably shouldn’t put much stock in them but I have and I just need to know if Christen is cheating on me. I know it seems far fetched as she looks at me like I light up her world but I need to know if Hope is messing with me and my feelings or if Christen is cheating or if its all a misunderstanding. I know Hope wants me back I know that after what she said to me at my studio the day she got back into town. But she also doesn’t know that me and Jason have spoken and that we became somewhat friendly if his leaving a letter for Hope at my studio. Shit I still have to give Hope that letter.

Let’s leave my feelings for Hope out of this. Argh who am I kidding I cant leave my feelings for Hope out of this as I still love her and I know that isn’t fair to Christen but I love Christen too I just need to sort my feelings out. Okay lets do this lets try and sort my feelings out. This isn’t going to be easy but I know its something that I need to do in order to be happy I cant keep living with the what ifs. First thing first I know Hope left me and seriously hurt me and it was horrible but a part of me loves her despite what she did to me. I know I know its messed up but I had developed feelings for her before she up sticks and left plus she says she left to keep me safe from Jason a fat lot of good that did eh seeing as he not only found me but spoke to me. On the flip side it was Christen who put me back together after what Hope did to me. It was Christen who loved me for who I am and loved me through all the hurt I was going through. It was sweet innocent Christen who caused me to start falling in love with her it was Christen who helped me forget Hope to forget the hurt. Christen taught me that love is good and genuine.

I mean really I just need to figure who is better for me and I would have to say that person is Christen well I would have before I got those pictures off of Hope. But really my underlying feelings for Hope could be what is causing me to question Christen and seriously I don’t know if I’m happy with this development as I can see this as a way to distance myself for Christen and move myself closer to Hope. I really do not know what to do. Yes I have decided that me and Christen need to talk about the contents of those pictures and I also know I need to trust Christen more but I also want to believe that Hope is looking out for my best interests and does not want to see me get hurt the way she hurt me again. That line of thought is my only thought on why Hope would take and then send me those pictures but in the far reaches of the back of mind I also know Hope is jealous of me and Christen and our relationship but that one is all on Hope. The feelings are another problem altogether though and those feelings are what I have to work through if I want to be happy with either Christen or Hope. To do that I need to work through me feelings for the one of them that I don’t want to be with and right now I do not know who that person is. To others it would seem like an easy choice and I know others would choose Christen as she hasn’t hurt me but it is not that simple those people also do not know that Hope is one of if not the most passionate people I have ever met let alone one of the most stubborn people I have ever had the privilege to meet.

So the question is what do I do in regards to my relationship with Christen and my feelings towards Hope.

 


End file.
